1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of liquids and more particularly, this invention relates to an improved liquid applicator device for marking, writing or dispensing a liquid on a surface.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of liquid applicator devices have been devised for dispensing a liquid. Some of these liquid applicator devices were used for dispensing an applicator liquid for writing with ink, dye or paint. Among such devices were fountain pens, ball point pens, felt tip pens as well as other types of liquid applicator devices and the like.
These liquid applicator devices of the prior art have received wide acceptance due in great measure to the convenience of the device. Furthermore, these liquid applicator devices of the prior art had the ability to retain a large quantity of applicator liquid and the ability to supply additional applicator liquid from a liquid container to an applicator tip at the discretion of the user. In addition, the liquid applicator devices were not limited to the dispensing of only writing liquid such as paints, dyes and the like but are capable of dispensing a large variety of applicator liquids including chemicals, perfumes, lubricants and the like.
Continuing efforts have been made in the past to improve the design of the liquid applicator devices. The improve the design of the liquid applicator devices have concentrated on the liquid dispensing mechanism and for improving the communication of the liquid from the liquid container to the applicator tip for dispensing the applicator liquid onto a surface. In one example of a liquid applicator device, an applicator liquid flows into a fiber applicator tip only when the liquid applicator device is held upside down and the fiber applicator tip is depressed by a surface to be coated by the applicator liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,467 to Marsh discloses a fountain marker comprising a main reservoir adapted to contain fluid with an end wall for the reservoir having an opening. An auxiliary reservoir is arranged to receive fluid through the opening with a valve opening and closing the discharge outlet. A stem connected to the valve extends through the opening. The fluid is admitted from the main reservoir to the auxiliary reservoir when the valve is closed and is prevented from flowing from the main reservoir to the auxiliary reservoir when the valve is in an open position. A spring holds the valve closed with an applicator tip attached to the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,413 to Witt discloses a fountain brush comprising an elongated hollow handle forming a liquid reservoir. A cap is secured to the forward end of the handle having an elongated frusto-conical valve seat and a closure cap on the opposite end of the handle. An elongated conical valve is received in the valve seat. An inwardly projecting stem is formed on the rear end of the valve. The forward end of the valve carries an outwardly projecting shank. A cross-head on the stem having an end is slidably engaged with the inner face of the hollow handle. A contractile coil spring is disposed about the stem having one end anchored to the stem and the other end being anchored in place between the forward cap and handle. A brush-head on the shank and a conical deflector formed on the brush-head are arranged in facing relation to the valve for receiving liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,662 to Garvey discloses a writing instrument comprising a reservoir for the writing fluid and a valve tiltable in different directions to control the discharge of fluid from the reservoir. A tiltable tip holder is united with and extends from the tiltable valve with the tiltable tip holder having an internal screw thread. A writing tip is made of a yieldable absorbent material and is screwed into the internal thread to project from the lower end of the tip holder. The writing tip is adjustable longitudinally on the screw thread in response to rotary movements of the tip independently of the tip holder. A means limits the rotary movements of the tip holder and includes a tiltable abutment carried by and tiltable with the united valve and tip holder and a fixed abutment co-operating with the tiltable abutment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,053 to Herb discloses a fountain applicator comprising a fluid containing reservoir and a marking nib and means operable by pressure on the nib in excess of that required for marking therewith for forcing fluid from the reservoir to the nib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,611 to Ward discloses a liquid applicator having a tubular member of flexible side wall construction. A porous applicator nib and valve means control the flow of liquid from the tubular member to the applicator nib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,027 to Micallef discloses a valve closure for dispensing liquids from a container comprising a cap member attached to one end of the container having a centrally located boss member extending towards the interior of the container. An aperture in the boss member and a flange member is spaced from the boss member and adapted to engage the inside of the mouth of the container in sealing relationship. A valve member including a valve stern is mounted for rotation in the boss member. The valve stern has communicating radial and axial openings with an opening in the boss member being adapted to communicate with the radial opening thereby permitting selective opening and closing of the valve closure. A radially resilient extension extends from one end of the valve stem. The extension has portions which are radially compressible to permit assembly of the valve stem member and the boss member. The radially extending portions are adapted to cooperate with the boss member to prevent disassembly of the valve and the boss member, wherein the resilient extension has a semi-circular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. discloses an improved applicator device for applying an applicator material such as a liquid or a flowable solid to a surface. The device comprises a material container and a surface applicator for applying the applicator material to the surface. A valve is interposed between the material container and the surface applicator to permit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve is in an open position and to inhibit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve is in a closed position. The valve includes a valve closure having an internal closure cavity with a first end being connected to the material container and with a second end defining a surface applicator opening therein. The valve element has a distal end portion that extends through the applicator opening of the valve closure when the valve element is biased into the closed position. The surface applicator comprises the distal end portion of the valve element cooperating with the applicator opening when the distal end portion of the valve element is pressed against the surface thereby forming an annular opening for the flow of the applicator material to apply and disperse the applicator material on the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. provided a significant step forward in the art of liquid applicator devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,252 to Kremer et al. discloses a liquid applicator device for applying a liquid such as a paint, a perfume, a chemical, a coating or the like to a surface by writing, marking or painting. The liquid applicator device includes a container for the liquid and an applicator dispensing mechanism. The applicator dispensing mechanism includes an inner subassembly having a valve and an outer subassembly having the surface applicator. The valve regulates the flow of the liquid from the container to the surface applicator. The valve of the applicator device may be opened to allow the liquid to flow from the container to the surface applicator upon depression of the surface applicator or upon depression of a valve actuator. The liquid applicator device incorporates an improved sealing member for sealing with the sides of the surface applicator for reducing the flow of the applicator liquid along the side of the surface applicator. The surface applicator may be in the form of a fiber tip, a brush or similar applicator. The applicator dispensing mechanism may be fabricated independent of the attachment to the container. The valve seal has a flexibly mounted tubular extension which holds the inner end of the surface applicator to maintain the liquid seal during lateral movement of the outer end of the surface applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,564 to Fukuoka et al. discloses an implement for applying a liquid comprising a container having an opening at a front end and a front tube attached to the container forward end. A hollow accommodating member has a chamber in an interior and formed with a rearward communication hole and a forward communication hole for holding the chamber in communication with the interior of the container and the interior of the front tube respectively. A liquid feed member is accommodated in the chamber and is movable axially thereof. A biased end valve is disposed inside the front tube to provide a liquid retaining portion inside the front tube around the end valve for closing the forward end opening of the front tube. An applicator having a capillary action extends through the forward end opening of the front tube and is secured to the front end of the end valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,923 to Ota discloses an operating member inserted in the middle cylinder to be movable backward and forward in the axial direction. A valve mechanism is provided in the front portion of the middle cylinder to supply the pinpoint with the applied liquid stored in the rear portion of the middle cylinder. The valve mechanism includes a valve seat having a valve hole with a valve spindle being provided with a valve element for opening and closing the valve hole and a stretchable member for moving the valve spindle backward and forward. The stretchable member is elongated and shortened in the axial direction of the middle cylinder as the bent portions are bent less and more, respectively. The operating element at the rear end of the middle cylinder is operated to move the operating member forward to push the bent portions of the bent arms to elongate the stretchable member. The valve spindle is moved backward to open the valve hole to supply the applied liquid to the pinpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,859 to Assad et al. discloses a liquid applicator including a valve body for insertion into the neck of a liquid container and defining a duct in the valve body. A resilient web is formed integrally with the valve body and extends transversely across the duct. A valve seat is located on one end of the valve body. A valve member is secured to the resilient web and has a valve biased into engagement with the valve seat at the end of the valve body. A coating member is mounted on the opposite end of the valve body. A valve stem on the valve member is located proximate the coating member for being deflected when the coating member is compressed onto an external surface to thereby unseat the valve and permit liquid to flow through the duct onto the coating member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,175 to Yokosuka et al. discloses a liquid-applying tip assembly in which the liquid-applying member is pushed to operate the valve to allow the liquid to flow to the liquid-applying member. The liquid-applying member is a plastic member which comprises: a plurality of ribs extending radially and axially from an axial core in such a manner as to form a plurality of axial liquid passageways therebetween. A barrier is provided between the valve and the cylinder of the tip assembly, the barrier having a hole whose diameter is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the liquid-applying member to control the flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,681 to Gross et al. discloses a spray dispensing closure including a spray plug and a cap cooperating therewith to selectively occlude passages in the spray plug. A spray plug includes a set of inner passages for conveying product from a dip tube through the spray plug and a set of outer passages for conveying air from a head space in the container. The inner passages communicate with an inner flow space and the outer passages communicate with an outer flow space. A cap cooperates with the spray plug to define an outer chamber and an inner chamber which are isolated from one another when the cap is in the closed position, thereby preventing the mixing of air and product. As the cap is moved to the open position, the cap chambers are permitted to communicate with one another and, as the container is squeezed, a product/air mixture is formed in the closure. A central spray plug post has an upper portion that forms at least one restrictive passage with an inner wall of the cap when the cap is in the open position. As the air/product mixture flows through the restrictive passages, a spray mist is formed and dispensed through at least one dispensing orifice formed in the cap and communicating with the restrictive passages. In an alternative embodiment, only a single set of inner passages are provided on the spray plug and communicate with the head space in the container. A series of dip tube exit passages extend from a proximal end of the dip tube. A plurality of dip tube ends engage ribs extend from the spray plug. When the container is squeezed and the cap is open, product is conveyed from the dip tube and into the inner passages to be mixed with air from the head space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,821 to Gueret discloses a device and system for applying a product, for example, a cosmetic product. The device includes a first compartment containing the product, and a second compartment in flow communication with the first compartment via at least one supply orifice, with the second compartment having an opening which may be removably closed by a closure element. The second compartment may form a housing for an applicator which is insoluble with respect to the product. The applicator may rest against an elastically compressible porous member that may be in flow communication with the supply orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,193 to Delage discloses a device for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic or a care product, the device comprising a receptacle for containing the substance. The receptacle is provided at the top with an applicator that is permeable to the substance and that has an inside face fed with the substance coming from the receptacle. In the vicinity of the bottom face of the applicator, the device comprises an element that forms an intermediate reservoir that is in permanent communication with the receptacle and that is suitable for retaining a certain quantity of the substance when the device is turned upside-down from a head-up position and is then returned to the head-up position. The intermediate reservoir-forming element are arranged to enable the substance retained in this way to feed the applicator, at least in certain conditions of use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,801 to Colburn et al. discloses an applicator device for applying treatment fluid to various interior surfaces such as those found in an automobile, which is constructed with an applicator head including a housing having a bottom distribution plate and an applicator pad affixed thereto, and which is configured to complementally and releasably receive an associated fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,802 to Nishitani et al. discloses a writing instrument adapted, responsive to a pressure axially applied to a pen core, to supply ink in an ink chamber to the pen core. The writing instrument includes a valve seat disposed between the ink chamber and the pen core. A valve body is operable to be selectively moved between a close position where the valve body is in contact with the valve seat to isolate the pen core from the ink chamber and an open position where the valve body is spaced apart from the valve seat to communicate the pen core with the ink chamber. A pressing spring biases the valve body toward the front end of a pen shaft, and a support member for supporting the valve body and the pressing spring to allow the valve body to be moved in the axial direction. The support member includes a communication channel for communicating the inner space thereof with the ink chamber. The valve body has a channel control portion for allowing the ink flow through the communication channel to be more restricted when the valve body is in the close position that when it is in the open position. The writing instrument can reduce the deposit of ink pigments around the valve body to prevent occurrence of defect in the operation of the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,722 to Colburn et al. discloses a tire applicator for applying treatment fluid to sidewall of a vehicle tire, which is constructed with an applicator head including a dispenser housing having a bottom distribution plate and an applicator pad affixed thereto, and which may be configured to complementally and releasably receive an associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,105 to Reggiani discloses a container-applicator for fluid products for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use. An applicator is provided with a spongy-matrix body that is arranged proximate to an opening controlled by a valve element that can be operated from the outside of the container body, the valve element comprising a cap body that can be actuated rotationally in order to pass from a closed position to an open position of the opening and/or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,871 to Thiebaut discloses a packaging and application device for a product, specifically a cosmetic product. The device includes a receptacle for cleaning the product having a longitudinal axis and a passageway. The receptacle also includes a porous or fibrous applicator element capable of communicating with the product in the receptacle through the passageway. A dispensing element adapted for opening and closing the passageway. The device further contains a dispensing element adapted for opening and closing the passageway and includes a mobile part rotatable about the longitudinal axis between a first position in which the passage is closed and a second position in which the passage is open. The device also includes a closure cap capable of engaging a dispensing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,320 disclosed an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. comprising an applicator tip having a recess and a generally toroidal retaining ring disposed in the recess of the applicator tip. The recess cooperates with the retaining ring for preventing removal of the applicator tip from the liquid applicator device.
It is an object of the present invention is to improve upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,252 to Kremer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,320 to provide an improved liquid applicator device that is simpler in design and more economical to manufacturer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that has a reduced number of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that has a reduced number of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that requires a reduced number of stages for assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that may be used with existing containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that may be used with existing applicator tips.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that may be used with liquids previously unusable in the liquid applicator devices of the prior art.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.